


burns like rebellion

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baze is So Done TM, Biting, Bodhi just wants a peaceful hike, Cassian is very shy and pretty in this one, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Making Out, PWP Collection, Post-Mission, Praise Kink, Rogue One goes on vacation, ch. 4 feat. Pool Sex, is he REALLY in charge?, playful banter, smut with feelings, sub!Cassian, yes but when Cassian is in charge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Jyn had seen him at his best and worst, seen his triumphant return after missions and the harrowed regret in his eyes after, seen him bloodied and battered, fought by his side and on behalf of him, risked her life on the field to have his back the same way he had hers.She deserved to see him like this.





	1. any way she wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



> Dedicated to @thestarbirdfromtheashes for all the support and for beta-reading Chapter 2 of [Happenstance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997973/chapters/39958758), bringing the smut up to a way higher standard than this sleep-deprived one-shot. 
> 
> This is only my second time writing smut (the first time is in Chapter 2 of my RCSS, mentioned above, and is already written but not posted yet). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cassian couldn't remember a time in his life when he hadn't had to keep an eye out for himself.

He barely remembered the years before his sixth birthday, guiltily avoided recalling his parents' faces because he knew they were distorted in his memory. There was simply nothing before the beginning of his end.

Now, though. Calloused fingers skimming up his arms, appreciative hums he'd never expected anyone to make for him, and with his gallery of scars laid bare for another sentient to see- right now the past couldn't catch up to him.

Whenever they had longer than an hour- and whenever she managed to distract him from solely focusing on her needs- Jyn would take her time with him like nobody had before. She would talk to him, make gentle inquiries, touch and tease and torture him until her attention became agonising.

As of right now she hadn't moved past his torso, peppering kisses along his jaw and the tendons in his neck and wherever else she deemed fit, fingers occasionally brushing his lower abdomen with the promise of something more.

His breath left him in a gasp when she started worrying a mark onto his shoulder, and he felt her grin against his skin at his reaction. Jyn settled her body more firmly over his, letting her hips slot against his for the first time- he bucked up, couldn't help it, a loud groan tearing from his throat when she appreciatively grinded against him.

" _Jyn_."

She pressed a kiss to his mouth, only to draw back before he could reciprocate.

"Do you want something, Captain?"

Cassian lifted his head just enough to bury his face in her shoulder, pulling himself together while she watched with a smile. He'd been embarrassed, the first time, with the way Jyn's focus never seemed to deviate, catching his every tell, but now the little looks he knew she was giving him meant something. It made something inside him stir, some cold parts deep inside his soul thaw almost completely. He liked giving himself up to her. He loved when she took control, because she took her time, and gave him everything he wasn't willing to admit he needed because somehow she knew. 

"Hey, look at me," Jyn's voice was light, only a little teasing. "Look at me, Cassian."

He did. He could let her see him like this. Jyn had seen him at his best and worst, seen his triumphant return after missions and the harrowed regret in his eyes after, seen him bloodied and battered, fought by his side and on behalf of him, risked her life on the field to have his back the same way he had hers. She _deserved_ to see him any way she wanted. 

Jyn cupped his cheek in her hand, her gaze intent and honest. There was something else in there, something he was afraid to name but longed to be certain of anyway. She could probably read all his thoughts when she looked at him like this; he was already a quivering mess under her affection, unable to slide any masks into place, more exposed and vulnerable than he could ever be elsewhere.

"You're beautiful," she told him, her voice laced with genuine wonderment that made him flush crimson. "You're so pretty, Cassian. I love having you like this, making a mess of you when I've barely done anything." 

He struggled to find his voice, and his composure. Hot sparks of arousal were coursing through his veins, a fire lit within him at her praise.

"Barely done? You're...torturing me, Jyn."

Something wicked and bright sparked behind her eyes. "But I've only just got started."

He managed a breathless laugh that ended in a sharp gasp when her hands took hold of his hips, forcing them up to meet hers. He was straining against the rough fabric of his pants, uncomfortable and irritating given not only the circumstances but the grime of their mission just half an hour ago, where a too-close encounter with death had had Jyn swearing as they made their escape that she would never let him out of her sights again.

As soon as they'd broken atmo, leaving the 'trooper-infested world behind them, she'd grabbed him by the collar, bit his lips and started steering them into their quarters without further comment. There she'd slammed him back against the wall, struggling to push his jacket off his shoulders, before he'd coaxed her into continuing this in their bunk.

She caught his lips in a messy kiss, one he met with unhinged desperation. He opened his mouth to hers with the first sweep of her tongue against his lips, and couldn't contain the embarrassing moan that escaped him when she licked into his mouth.

He jerked into her touch when he felt her hands at his belt, momentarily whipping it off with brutal efficiency. Then Jyn was working at the fastenings of his pants, and _yes, finally…_

She pulled back from the kiss to flash him a toothy grin before she propped herself up on all fours, slowly making her way down his body, her gaze never leaving his.

She parted the V of his trousers, lightly skimmed her fingers over his stomach, hooked her fingers under the waistband-

\- and stopped. She stopped, looking back up at him in a way he knew meant trouble.

"What do you want?" Jyn almost purred. "Use your words, Cassian."

His felt his cheeks heat up unbearably, flushing to the tips of his ears. She had only ever made him do that once before, tell her in _very specific detail_ what he wanted. He hadn't been able to meet her eyes then and he certainly couldn't now.

He tried a different approach.

"Come on, Jyn, that's not necessary. You know what I want, and you know I'll always tell you if you do something I don't like."

Jyn licked her lips, her grin positively exultant now. "That's not what I'm worried about. I know you'll do that." 

Two could play this game, apparently.

Jyn rested a palm maddeningly close to where he ached for her touch. She leaned in to gently nip at the skin of his hipbone. "I just want to hear you talk." She smirked at him. " _Dirty_. As dirty as you can get, Cassian, before I give you what you want."

His throat went dry, and he was suddenly keenly aware of his pulse thrumming in his chest. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy how she took control- on the contrary, he enjoyed it _too much_. It was exciting and only a little embarrassing in comparison when she coaxed helpless reactions and desperate confessions from him, but it was still taking some getting used-to. 

(A big part of him hoped he would never get used to it, wanted to always come apart like this in her hands.)

“Jyn, please.” 

She traced the shape of his lips with a finger. “I can wait here all day.”

He snapped his hips up to hers, trying to persuade her to get on with it, but Jyn only grinned, unphased.

“Come on, Cassian. What do you want? How will I know what to give you if you don't tell me?”

Cassian squeezed his eyes shut. His entire face had to be scarlet by now, colour rushing to the tips of his ears. There really seemed no way out of this.

“Touch me,” he managed, hoarsely.

Jyn brushed a knuckle down his cheek, and he met her fond look when he opened his eyes. An involuntary shudder ran through him when she trailed her fingers down his sides.

She hummed in thought. “Like this? Right here?”

He groaned, attempting again to grind his hips against hers.

“ _Please_.”

“Please what?”

“Touch…” Cassian blushed, diverting his gaze. “Touch my cock.”

Jyn’s grin could've put a small sun to shame, but she immediately obliged, pushing a hand into his pants and cupping him through his boxers. He hissed through his teeth, dropping his head back against the pillow.

“Mm, you feel good.” Jyn pressed a kiss to the skin below his navel. “Good boy. What else do you want? Use your words. It's okay, I won't judge.”

He struggled for words, getting distracted from every new line of thought by the brushes of her fingers against him, the circling of her thumb and the gentle pressure of her hand on him.

“My pants,” he finally got out, the words leaving him in an airy breath. “Please.”

She tugged them down slowly, making it feel like an eternity before he was free. But she left his underwear on, because she could be mean like that and liked having her fun.

“I want...I want to feel you.” Cassian swallowed. “Just your skin.”

“Would you like my hands wrapped around you?” asked Jyn teasingly. “Do you want my mouth, too, Cassian?”

He groaned, burying his head back into the pillow. “Yes. Yes, _please_.”

“I like when you ask for what you want.” Jyn hooked her fingers under the waistband, starting to peel his boxers off when he lifted his hips up. Once she was done she pinned him down and lapped at his tip.

Cassian almost came then, his every muscle going taut and a moan that half the Base would hear had they been on Hoth ripping from his throat. He dissolved into helpless whimpers when Jyn drew back to start sucking him.

He gripped the sheets at his sides, trying his best to stay where he was and not push too hard. He didn't want to cause her discomfort, but it was getting difficult to _think_.

Then Jyn stopped. Again, she abruptly stopped, pulling away completely and licking the precum off her lips. 

Cassian’s breath hitched when she made her way up his body to settle over him with her hands on either of his head, leaning down to pull his bottom lip between her teeth. She swiped a tongue across his teeth, asking for entrance, and he immediately let her in, moaning when her tongue found his.

Jyn broke the kiss to pepper her lips all over his chin and down his neck, using a hint of teeth wherever she felt like it. Her hand trailed down to stroke him, and he couldn't take it anymore.

“I'm going to... _Force_ , I'm going to…” 

Jyn looked up at him, a mischievous light dancing behind her eyes. He must've looked wrecked, a total mess, but as far as he knew she loved seeing him wrecked by her efforts.

“Good.” She pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Come for me, Cassian.”

He cried himself hoarse when he came undone, burying his face in her shoulder until the shocks subsided. The last thing she heard before he went boneless was a sharp sob that he tried to muffle against her skin.

Jyn ran her fingers through his hair softly, turning her head so she could kiss his cheek. He dropped back onto the pillow with a shudder. She leaned down and kissed him again.

“You okay?”

Cassian opened his eyes, smiling weakly, a faint blush still dusting his cheeks. “Yeah. More than okay. Thank you.”

“I should be thanking _you_ , for being such a good boy,” Jyn smirked, but there was no heat to it, only that gentleness that he was still getting used to.

He rolled his eyes, unable to keep the smile from his face. She pinched his cheek affectionately before falling to the bunk beside him, unclasping her breastband when he turned to face her. 

At his questioning look, she shrugged.

“It was getting uncomfortable.” Jyn reached down for her underwear, swiftly pulling it off her legs to drop off the side of the bunk.

He curled an arm around her side, pulling her closer. “I'd like to return the favour, if you don't mind.”

She rested her forehead against his chest, a smile tugging at her lips. “We still need to shower, get this stupid mission’s dust off our skins.”

“That's an interesting idea,” mused Cassian, whose free hand was already charting a path down her stomach.

Jyn laughed, not objecting, draping a leg indulgently over his hip.

He could get used to this. For as long as they lived and as long as they had each other, they could enjoy moments like this, away from the line of duty, seemingly a galaxy apart from the war.

He didn't know if that would be a long time. He couldn't tell her everything because most part of him doubted that either or both of them were going to make it. They played their luck and cheated death on a far too frequent basis, and sooner or later their chances were going to run out.

He kissed her fiercely, fingers digging into the firm muscle of her thigh.

“What was that for?” Jyn asked a little breathlessly when he pulled back.

“Felt like it.” Cassian smiled. “Do you want to go clean up?”

“Yeah.” Her expression mirrored his. “Let's see what you can do, Captain.”


	2. can't get caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no excuses.

Cassian gasped when Jyn sank her teeth into the juncture where his neck met his shoulder, the space between them now shrunk to nothing. 

Jyn sucked a mark onto her chosen spot, and he could feel, despite every rush of sensation, the curve of her smirk against his skin. A shiver ran through him when she laved her tongue over the purpling bruise, and it belatedly occurred to him that he was going to have to wear collared shirts for the foreseeable future. 

She pulled back a fraction to whisper in his ear. 

"Quiet, Cassian. You don't want someone to hear you." 

He forced his breathing to slow down, before shooting her a vicious glare. It was _her_ fault they were in this spot in the first place. He had come home from an assignment of three weeks- three weeks in which Rogue One had had to operate without him, and three weeks in which _everyone seemed to believe they were the best suited as his replacement,_ resulting in a lot of petty arguments that had drained the life force from everyone- to the open arms of his team, and Jyn. Jyn, who could very well have walked with him to the privacy of his quarters, but she'd chosen instead to make a stop at one of the abandoned ventilator rooms on the way, push him against the wall, and start _this_. 

Jyn chuckled at his reaction, then cupped his face and pressed a light kiss to his lips. 

“I missed you,” she admitted. “I missed you so kriffing much. You were gone for three weeks and suddenly the working order of everything was disrupted.” 

Cassian wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her again. 

“That was a sweet thing to say until you revealed it was because the crew didn’t _work together._ ” 

“Yeah, well.” Jyn snorted. “Is this not romantic enough?” 

He quirked an eyebrow. “You and I have vastly different definitions of the word romantic.” 

She threaded her fingers through his hair. “Shut up and let me kiss you.” 

He pulled her close again as their lips crashed artlessly, but it had been too long, and Jyn’s mouth felt too good moving with his, her frame felt perfect pressed up against him, even if he’d rather be doing this somewhere they didn’t have to worry about being caught. Cassian had never been particularly vocal with previous partners, he’d always held onto his reserve, but Jyn managed to make him forget all of that. She very well _knew_ that they needed a private space if they were going to have sex, because he just couldn’t keep quiet when she got her hands on him. 

Cassian swallowed a would-be moan when Jyn slipped her tongue into his mouth, her hands trailing down to grip his belt at the same time. 

He hastily pulled back, trying to catch his breath. “Wait, wait.” 

Jyn looked up at him, and he didn’t miss the momentary panic that flitted across her face. The fleeting thought that she’d done something wrong, and he could relate, because they both hadn’t had the best experiences and they were still learning each other.

“No, it’s just-“ He was quick to reassure her, only to struggle for the right words. “I don’t think _here_ is a good idea for...that.” 

Jyn slowly straightened, her eyes never leaving his, although her fingers also stayed exactly where they were. 

“Think we’ll get caught?” 

Cassian frowned minutely. She said it with a suspicious undertone of...excitement? 

“You’re _into it?_ The idea of someone...catching us?” 

Jyn chortled. “No, of course not. That would be mortifying-“ 

“Thank the Force-“ 

“-for the other person. I’d find it funny, but I don’t want to scar some poor junior officer.” 

He groaned, not sure whether she was toying with him or actually being serious. Knowing Jyn, it was probably a bit of both. 

“I don’t want to _get_ caught,” Jyn reiterated, scenting his confusion. “But there's a thrill factor in _maybe_ you’ll get caught if you’re not quiet enough.” 

“Jyn, I-“ He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. “You know I can’t be that quiet.” 

Unexpectedly, Jyn’s eyes widened in surprise. “You can’t?”

“I...no, I don’t think so.” He could feel a blush burning into his cheeks. “I rarely am, when you...when it’s you.”

Shs blinked, slowly withdrawing, her hands dropping awkwardly to her sides. Jyn stared at him for what felt like an eternity, and he began to question himslef- maybe he wasn’t as vocal as he thought? Maybe Jyn just hadn’t noticed, or maybe she’d thought him more capable of controlling himself.

“Come to think of it,” Jyn’s eyes flickered downward, her own cheeks a little flushed. “You _are_ pretty...loud when I...” She absently licked her lips. “Huh.” 

He watched, feeling only a little enlightened as realisation dawned across her face. But when Jyn looked back up at him, there was a smirk, playful and calculating, dancing on the corners of her lips. 

She combed her fingers through his hair, but this time she was...fixing it? 

Jyn arranged his hair into something roughly resembling its normal shape before hooking her fingers under his collar and tugging it up and closed, hiding the mark she’d sucked onto his neck. 

“You’re right.” She brushed his shirt down, smoothing out the creases. 

Cassian tilted his head in question. It certainly didn’t look like she’d lost the mood, but she was undoing all of her efforts at wrecking him, and the signals of that were somewhat mixed. 

“We shouldn’t be doing this in a ventilator room,” Jyn shrugged, a smile breaking its way onto her features. “I should be giving you a proper welcome, somewhere private, where I can suck you off and enjoy all the pretty sounds you make.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut. “ _Jyn._ ” 

She slipped her arm through one of his, grinning something devilish. “Let’s get you to bed, Captain.” 


	3. all the time in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend quizzed me on what I like to read in my smut. I referenced a few of them in this fic.

“ _Cassian._ ” 

Cassian looked up from his ministrations, his eyes richly brown and innocent under his lashes as if he had no idea what she was trying to tell him. The wash of golden sunlight that painted the room through the curtains did not make it easier for her. Her fingers clenched and unclenched in the sheets by her sides. 

“Do you want anything?” he asked sweetly. 

Jyn gritted her teeth, forcing her hips not to twitch upwards. “You’re taking too long.” 

“Patience is a virtue, Jyn.” 

It ached between her legs, her center was on fire, and the way he absently licked his bottom lip made her want to hit something. 

“I never make you wait this long.” 

Cassian scoffed. “That’s news to me.” 

Jyn buried her head back into the pillow as his hand slipped between her legs again, the rough skin of his palm again brushing up and down her inner thighs. He had spent at least ten minutes so far doing nothing but play with the skin there; touching her _so close_ to the place she wanted him, nibbling, pressing open-mouthed kisses that only made her wetter and grow more frustrated. Initially, when Bodhi had informed them that their pick-up from the safe house would be delayed, she’d had _ideas_ — none of which involved this torturous pace Cassian had taken the liberty of setting. 

He nudged her legs open again, lightly drawing his tongue up the skin of her inner thighs, smirking against her goosebumps when she squirmed. He shifted his attention to the other thigh, which he started sucking a mark into, all the while pinning her hips down with his hands so she couldn’t _encourage_ him. 

“Cassian, that’s going to bruise and- _oh, fuck-_ ”

Cassian lifted his lips up from her center, which he’d _finally_ got to, and she had just enough time to catch his mischievous smirk before he ducked down between her legs and licked a long stripe up her entrance. 

Jyn groaned, then broke into a string of cursing, her fingers threatening to rip the sheets from the edges of the bed. He alternated between broad strokes and lapping, kissing and suckling, lifting her legs up off the mattress and onto his shoulders so he could get closer, and even more breathless and embarrassing sounds found their way out of her mouth. 

“Please, please— _kriffing hell—_ don’t stop, don’t _stop,_ Cassian, I-”

But he did, setting her legs down with all the casualness of a man who couldn’t hear the desperation in her voice, before making his way up her body to kiss her. Jyn whined, pushing hard into the kiss so he’d take the cue. Cassian chuckled and his eyes twinkled like he was really enjoying himself. 

“What do you want?” he whispered, hovering inches away from her. He kissed the skin behind her ear, making her shudder. “Be a good girl and tell me what you want.” 

Jyn bit her lip and glared at him. He laughed, dropping another kiss to her lips. 

“Come on, don’t look at me like that. Don’t you want to be good for me?” 

She huffed, wishing she couldn’t feel the heat rising steadily to her cheeks. 

“You behaved so well yesterday,” she muttered. “I was going to reward you. I really was.” 

Cassian’s whole face lit up in interest. “What did you have in mind?” 

Despite the circumstances where he clearly had the upper hand- and was so close to uncovering the fact that she enjoyed being praised by him just as much as he enjoyed her telling him how good he was, albeit being more reluctant to admit it- Cassian never really could resist the prospect of a reward from her. 

“I guess you’ll never find out,” said Jyn. 

He pouted. “That’s not fair.” 

“Yeah, well.” A wicked grin found its way to her lips. Oh, she was definitely holding a winning card now. “Offer expired when you edged me.” 

Cassian groaned. “Jyn, _please_.”

”No.” She reached out to playfully pinch his cheek. “I can’t reward you for good behaviour when you’re no longer behaving. What kind of precedence would that set?” 

“No one would know,” Cassian insisted.

“ _I’d_ know.” 

“Okay, okay.” He shook his head. “How about a compromise?” 

She feigned an expression of mild interest that she was certain he saw right through. “What do you mean?” 

Cassian trailed one of his hands back down the plane of her stomach, coming to settle over her core. His middle finger _accidentally_ brushed over her entrance. 

“I’ll eat you out whatever way you want me to. You can come as many times as you like. And then you can do whatever you planned for me before.” 

Jyn trapped his hand between her legs before he could get a head start. 

“The ship arrives in _two hours_ , Cassian.” 

He shrugged. “So fuck me on the ship.” 

An electric spark shot up her spine at his casual suggestion. Jyn licked her lips, wanting to keep bargaining for the sake of bargaining, but now that he’d put the image in her mind- of taking him against the wall in his cabin, teasingly warning him to be quiet or the others would hear him...

”Deal,” said Jyn, settling easily back against the pillow. It would work. Vaguely she recalled that he was one of the rebellion’s best hostage negotiators, and there were more areas than one which could put his negotiating skills to good use. “I’ll be your good girl for two hours, Captain, but when I have my way I want at least two orgasms from you.”  

Cassian exhaled a shaky breath, his eyes widening a fraction before he nodded quickly. 

Jyn threaded her fingers through his hair and enjoyed him work. 

 


	4. Vacation/Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue Crew finally go on vacation. Bodhi gets holiday ideas that very few appreciate. Jyn and Cassian find some quality time alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **VERY OLD AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I'M KEEPING ANYWAY:**  
>  I'm sorry for not updating any of my fics in so long; I was really busy for a few weeks, and then I needed an operation and my doctor screwed up so I ended up pretty much unable to move for another week. I'm finally fit enough to look at my phone screen without feeling dizzy though, so yay! Here's some vacation smut written after a sleepless night (damn doctor's antibiotics played hell with my sleep schedule, too.)
> 
> Why vacation smut, you say? Because I need a vacation. Preferably somewhere pretty like this. And the crew deserves a vacation, too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

When Baze pushed the door open for her and they squeezed through with the day's collection of geoceries, Cassian was giving Bodhi his most incredulous stare of the week. 

"It'll be  _fun,_ " the pilot threw his arms up. "I mean, yeah, a bit strenuous, okay, but look how _pretty_ the hills are. It'll be the nicest hike you're ever bound to get." 

"It will take six hours to go up," commented Cassian dryly, "and six more to come down. But it'll be more than twelve hours in total taking account of the fact that when the path gets dark, you won't be able to continue, and you're going to wind up waiting till first light. I estimate eighteen hours then." 

Bodhi stuck his lip. "I thought you were more patient than this." 

"My patience is reserved for meaningful tasks." 

"You're missing the point of hiking," muttered Bodhi. He then seemed to notice Jyn and Baze, and momentarily proceeded to flash them his most simpering, sickly-sweet smile. 

"So there's a _lovely_ trail we can hike around the hills..." 

"No," said Baze, seconds before Jyn had been about to give the same answer. The only thing that interrupted her, however, was the loud entrance of a thus-far absent crewmember, complete with the sound of clattering pots and pans. 

"I found more utensils," announced Chirrut with a flourish, producing more noise that made everyone wince. "We can save having to cook measly portions at a time, Captain, and have a feast tonight!" 

"Bodhi plans on missing the feast," said Cassian with only the slightest hint of a smile breaking through an otherwise totally impassive face. 

Chirrut tilted his head curiously at their resident pilot. "In the hopes of pursuing a greater cause, I assume." 

"Yes!" exclaimed Bodhi, catching the opportunity. "You see, Chirrut, there's this amazing path that we can hike around the hills, and it's got the freshest air and it's just the right temperature out there. I mean, when have we got to go on a hike that wasn't for a mission's sake? It's going to be really relaxing." 

Chirrut tapped a thoughtful finger to his chin, while still dangling the bronze pots and pans. "I do not _see_ , but I understand that fresh air is good for the body and mind." 

Baze's features contorted into a frown. "Oh no. Oh no, you don't get to agree to this." 

Chirrut regarded him with a serene smile. "You don't have to accompany us." 

"What the hell kind of statement is that?" Baze practically growled. "You didn't hear Cassian earlier. It's going to get dark on the hike. And dangerous. And I don't trust either one of you to not break your necks when that happens." 

"The Force will guide us." 

"The Force will do jack shit for you, Chirrut, except maybe absorb your carcass when you die on that trail. You don't get to agree to this because I will also have to go." 

"It's thoughtful of you, Baze, but unnecessary. The Force will always guide us. Bodhi and I can go alone." Chirrut turned to a beaming Bodhi. "When do we set out?" 

Baze broke into a string of brash obscenities, and Jyn felt bad for wanting to laugh. They were all on vacation, after all. The whole point of these two weeks was that nobody had to do anything they didn't want to. 

Unsurprisingly also, Chirrut and Bodhi had been the only ones on board with the idea of a vacation in the first place, when Leia had proposed it to them two months previously. Command was satisfied with the achievements of their crew, but someone had raised a concern that they'd been at it for too long at a stretch. Leia Organa had a talent for getting what she wanted, and had managed to score them a two-week break from all rebellion activity by calling on favours owed and reserving this fairly luxurious holiday home for them on a jungle moon.  

It was the third day of their stay and the rest of the crew were finally coming to be at peace with the arrangement. The villa was spacious, with nature-centric hues of brown and green, three simplistic bedrooms each the size of a communal barracks that could fit twenty people, clean wooden floors, a big pantry space and its own outdoor pool. 

It was a place Jyn had never pictured herself in. But the experience was proving to be comfortable, especially in the fact that they still had to sustain themselves with their own food and the reassuring presence of the handful of people she trusted implicitly. 

She patted the Guardian's shoulder in sympathy. "He's right, you know. You don't have to join them." 

"He's not right. He's deluded," muttered Baze. 

"We should set out right now," said Bodhi cheerily, with all the exultant triumph of one who'd just had his way. "It's still early. The sun won't start burning for another four hours." 

"Kriffing hell," said Baze. 

"Fantastic," said Chirrut, stepping back to the door. "I will get my things. Captain, if you will transfer these to the pantry?" 

"Isn't the pantry where you found them?" Cassian accepted the load of bronze ware. 

Chirrut winked. "Trade secret." 

Jyn lifted their groceries- bought off a couple of local street vendors, a distance away- while Baze and Bodhi made after Chirrut, and turned on her heel to follow Cassian to the open pantry. It was proving to be Cassian's favourite part of the villa, no secret, and he found relaxation in methodically arranging utensils, wiping surfaces and cooking meals for the crew. Chirrut occasionally helped with the cooking, and Jyn had volunteered once with less-than-ideal consequences, but this was undoubtedly Cassian's zone. It gave him more room to move and more to work with than their ship's measly galley. 

She looked over her shoulder in the direction the others had gone. 

"Is it really going to take eighteen hours?" 

He snorted. "They'll be lucky if it takes just eighteen." 

She lifted herself up onto the counter, watching while he stashed their goods in rightful places. "Some people have different ideas of relaxing, I guess." 

This time Cassian really did quirk a smile, glancing in her direction. "True. I don't judge them for it. What are your plans for today?" 

Jyn made a show of stretching, to cover up an otherwise lazy yawn. "Haven't thought about it. We could spar, if you're up for it. Or I'm going to finally put that pool to good use. I don't remember the last time I got to swim." 

He finished with the groceries, finally folding up their reed bags neatly to use another day, and made his way over. "Sounds good. I have some reports to review, but after I'm done-" 

Jyn mock-barfed. " _Reports_ , Cassian?"

"It's not a big deal, they're simple recon reports from Intelligence." 

She shook her head. "You're still not really into this vacation thing, are you?" 

Cassian sighed. "Are you?" 

"I'm _trying_ to be. We won't get another chance to just...I don't know, pretend we're not fighting this war." Jyn closed her eyes, recalculating her choice of words. "You know what I mean. We won't get another break. Even if the war's still going on and there can't be a break, this is the best we're going to get. I'm not going to feel it now, but I know I'll regret it the next time we've done three missions in a row and feel overworked." 

He was quiet for what felt like ages, and she wondered if she'd said the wrong thing, but thankfully, the final verdict was a miniscule nod of his head. 

"Only one report. Then I'll join you." 

She smiled, then pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Thank you. You won't regret it." 

Cassian immediately looked over to the closed door on the opposite end of the hallway, like he expected someone to come bursting through. "Jyn, you have to be _careful_." 

Oh, right. Nobody in their crew knew about this...thing between them. Jyn wasn't entirely sure why it was still such a close-kept secret from people they trusted, but she knew why they'd never wanted it to become common knowledge in the first place. It complicated things. Drew attention. And even they weren't sure what they were, by this stage. 

Getting to this point had been a long process, perhaps even longer than it had to be. There simply wasn't the _time_ , and that factor coupled together with their hesitance, stubbornness and individual past experiences had dragged it on. Tentative kisses had turned firmer over the course of months. Those had evolved into more daring actions in dark hours with perhaps the help of exhaustion or jetfuel alcohol, and after the first time they'd woken up in the same bed, it had become a surer practice. 

They were still figuring it out, though. Getting accustomed to this thing they refused to name. The last thing they needed was outside interference. 

"Sorry," she started, but was surprised with another kiss. Cassian looked almost sheepish when he pulled back. 

"It's fine. I'm going to go sort out that report now, then we can continue this. Start the day early." 

A little shiver of excitement ran through her at the promise. They'd never _planned_ before, it had always just happened. 

"Okay." She pushed off the counter. "I'll see you in a bit." 

She caught Bodhi's ragtag hike crew on the way to the room she shared with the pilot, Chirrut dressed in what looked like professional mountain gear and Baze still looking every bit as displeased as at the beginning. 

"Have a nice trip," she wished them, earning thanks from two-thirds of the group and an unappreciative grumble from the other part. 

Jyn spared a glance at the room Cassian shared with Kaytoo before ducking into hers. The droid had said he'd spend the whole day recharging and doing Alliance paperwork because he physically did not need 'rest'. He hadn't left the room the past two days. She had reason to believe today would be no different, but some small part of her considered the awkward possibility of Kay walking in on them. The snarky droid probabaly already had a good guess, but it would be mortifying to actually be caught in the act and he'd never let her live it down. 

Well. No risk, no reward. 

Leia had supplied her with a couple of clothing items fit for the climate they were vacationing in, as the Princess had been determined right from the start that her efforts at organising this trip wouldn't go to waste. Jyn had so far only worn her own practical clothes, finding them more than adequate for said conditions, but she remembered now that the stash had included actual swimwear. She hadn't the slightest idea how or why Leia owned _swimwear_ when they all lived on the frozen hell that was Hoth and any kind of swimming there was inevitably suicidal, but it was no reason not to be grateful now. 

Jyn stopped being grateful the moment she found her loaned swimwear. 

"Kriffing hell," she said out loud. 

The fabric- or whatever the slippery material was called- she lifted from the pile was so slight it didn't take more than a finger to hold it up. It was dark green, a scrap with strings attached... 

And it was two pieces, with a lower half in a triangular cut. 

Jyn blinked, and stared at the set in horror. 

Even her _underwear_ was more modest than this. 

Feeling as though in a daze (and already contemplating swapping the set out for a shirt and shorts), she pulled it off the floor, and headed to stand in front of the mirror. It was a good thing Bodhi wasn't here when she discovered this. He'd start laughing until he ruptured something and she wouldn't even feel sorry. 

Jyn stared at the green scraps in her hands. It was her favourite colour, so Leia had to have done this on purpose, but did she honestly expect her to wear it of her own volition? It wasn't as if she was totally out of options, either. 

She glanced back at the closed door. It wasn't as though anyone would _see_ in her in the atrocious two-piece, save for Cassian. And he'd seen her in less. 

Jyn looked back at the pile of clothes. Swapping this out would mean a waste of her good clothes and more laundry to boot. This outfit looked like it just needed to be dried for a couple of hours, and if they really had eighteen hours before anyone came back, she had a good window of time. 

Jyn muttered a Hutteese phrase under her breath before starting to strip. It was a calculated risk. It wasn't going to backfire. 

A big part of her hoped the stupid garment wouldn't fit, rendering it not an option in the first place. Unfortunately, not only did it fit, it fit a little _too_ well. 

She was left staring at lot of her own skin, feeling entirely exposed. The top half showed far too much cleavage, the only thing between very sparing modesty and nakedness being a piece of string tied around her neck. The bottom half fit snugly, leaving precious little to the imagination. Kriff, if _anyone_ were to see her in this, they'd never let her live it down, and maybe Cassian wouldn't _say_ anything but he'd internally wince. 

But the swimsuit was the most economical option, and maybe he wouldn't laugh at her? 

Stowing her reservations, Jyn grabbed a towel and spare clothes, finally stepping out of the room. She cut across to the outside deck, sliding into the water in a hurry because it provided more cover. Only then did she relax enough to take in her surroundings. 

The deck was open, hanging over the edge of the cliff atop which their villa rested. The view was breathtaking- miles of forest, different hues of green and blue, clear skies, and hills with winding footpaths cut around them. It was no wonder Bodhi had been so insistent on the idea of exploring everything. 

Her muscles felt relief in the water, like years of ache and action had just been washed off. She did a little bit of stretching before starting to swim a couple of relaxed laps. It'd been a lifetime since she'd last done this. 

Fifteen minutes later, she felt loose and relaxed enough to spend more time at the edges of the pool, taking in the scenery. She was at the far end when she heard Cassian's voice from indoors. 

"And I will come back to it, Kay. No, I won't be leaving the villa. Just ring me up on my comm if you need me." 

Jyn smiled, gliding over towards the doors. A significant amount of heat pooled low in her belly at the sight of him then, stepping out onto the deck in nothing but form-fitting shorts clinging low at the waist. Where did he get those from? They looked standard enough, like something the Alliance might have issued for a mission, except they hugged his body in ways that were barely appropriate for observing eyes.

She refused to be embarrassed when he caught her staring, instead arranging her features into a smug look and earning a laugh from him. 

She back-pedalled a little to give him space when he lowered into the pool. 

"The last time I swam was on Yavin," he admitted, treading water as he took in their surroundings. "There were natural pools. Whenever it got too humid you started to see people sneaking out from their duties for a dip and- Jyn?" 

Jyn blinked, confused at the abrupt change of thought. "Hm?" 

Cassian's expression bordered on amused as he glided back to take her in. "What are you wearing?" 

"What am I- _oh_." 

She spared a quick glance down at herself, noting with no small amount of gratitude that much of the atrocious swimsuit was hidden, but he could still see plenty from the chest up. 

Jyn rolled her eyes, again refusing to be embarrassed. "Leia had- she packed this in with my things, and I figured it made more sense than wasting good clothes." 

He coughed lightly into a fist, trying and failing to hide a grin. "It's a new look." 

She scowled. "I'm giving you about ten seconds to rethink whatever you're about to say next." 

"No, no," protested Cassian, holding his palms up in a gesture of peace. "It...ah, suits you. The colour." 

Jyn crossed her arms. "The _colour_ suits me. So you're still going to insult the suit?" 

"No! No, it's just..." He had the good grace to look sheepish. "You look angry, and that's-" 

"That's funny?" 

"No-" 

"You find it _cute?_ " 

Cassian winced like a guilty man caught. 

Now Jyn really did glare at him. "You're _dead_." 

"You said it, not-" He didn't get to finish because he was hit in the face by a heavy wave. 

Cassian sputtered, brushing the wet hair from his eyes. He did so to find a satisfied looking Jyn who promptly stuck her tongue out at him. 

Her victory was short-lived, however, because the next second she recoiled under the force of a jet of water right between her eyes. 

She blinked errant droplets from her eyes, but found she couldn't hold back a laugh as Cassian dove forward, tackling her around the waist and immersing them both. She turned the tables on him, locking her legs around his back and dragging him down with her, until they both had to come up for air in a breathless tangle of limbs and laughter. 

He pressed his forehead to hers, finding it difficult to catch his breath through the grin on his face. Jyn cupped the back of his head, panting and mirroring his expression. 

"This was a good idea," commented Cassian conversationally once he was fit enough to talk again. 

"I'm full of good ideas," said Jyn, pulling him in for a kiss. 

This time, Cassian responded easily, his hands settling at her hips under the water as he kissed her and kissed her, like nothing else in the galaxy existed or deserved his attention. She gasped when he coaxed her lips open, deepening it so he could lavish her tongue. His hands slipped down the curve of her lower back, lower...

"Wait, wait." She hastily pushed away, but not so far back that he wasn't still holding her. Cassian stared with wide eyes, concern and an apology already forming in them, so she corrected herself at once. 

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just-" She shook her head. "This place is a little...public."

Cassian gave their surroundings a cautionary once-over. Ahead of them, there was nothing but quiet greenery for miles. "I doubt it." 

Jyn huffed. "No, I mean. Kay's still in there." 

 "Kay has enough paperwork to keep him occupied for the rest of the day," insisted Cassian, placing his hand back where it had previously been, right above the waistline of her bottoms. He began to brush his fingers against the exposed skin, making her shiver. "You said it so yourself, Jyn. We won't get another chance like this."

She was compelled to agree; it was a good argument, and even if it wasn't, his hands were doing enough talking. 

Under the water, Cassian lifted her leg up, wrapping it against his waist. She gasped into the kiss that followed. He was _already_  turned on by this. 

"I didn't think you needed a break _this_ badly," she smirked, running a hand down his chest where the water made her movements languid. 

"Couldn't help it," shrugged Cassian with a nonchalance she saw right through. "You look too good." 

She raised an eyebrow, surprised that _that_ was what it was. She thought the ridiculous "bathing suit" would get a laugh out of him at the most. 

Detecting her skepticism, Cassian cleared his throat meaningfully. "Would you like me to show you _how_ good?"

She grinned, the worry of Kay accidentally walking in on them a fast-fading memory. Besides, a subconscious part of her reasoned. Cassian was always prepared. If he said his droid would be occupied for the rest of the day, then it was fact. 

"Go ahead, Captain." 

He turned them around so he was backing her over to the pool wall, all the while keeping her thigh locked around his hip and her center pressed deliciously against him, kissing her lips, her jaw, her neck. The contrast between the palpable heat of his mouth and the cold air striking her wet skin made her shudder a little. She didn't fight it, letting him take total control until she felt her naked back against the tile of the wall, her shoulders against the stone edge. 

His hands left her hips and skirted along her bare torso to the minimal fabric covering her breasts, where he massaged them for a moment before finding his way under the top to cup her breasts in his hands. He leaned in close to her ear, lips ghosting along the shell. 

"I'm going to take this off," he whispered. "I'm going to give you a hard time, and then I'm going to lift you up onto this edge and eat you out." 

Jyn nodded tightly, unable to form words. Every nerve in her body buzzed. 

Cassian pressed his mouth to her neck as he felt his way around under her top, taking his own sweet time to remove it. Just as she began to wonder how exactly he was going to accomplish that, Cassian huffed mildly and was forced to leave her neck to look at what he was working with. 

"The strap is behind my neck," said Jyn cheekily, flashing him a dazed but knowing grin. "Your hands don't need to be _there_."

He laughed, silencing her with a kiss, before withdrawing his hands and tugging and the string holding her top together. The moment he pulled it loose, the scrap of clothing fell apart, and Cassian was quick to undo the second tie around her upper back to remove it completely. He left the discarded piece on the stone edge, wasting no time to duck down and close his mouth around one nipple while his clever hand covered the other breast. Jyn stifled a groan, attempting to get closer. Her fingers wound into his hair, encouraging him to hurry up. 

"How wet are you?" Cassian asked, his voice low and seductive. "I want you to be soaking when I get my mouth on you." 

"We're in _water_ ," sniped Jyn, but she didn't have the breath for it. 

"I'm not interested in water," said Cassian. "You're the only thing I want to taste." 

"Then get to it, _Captain_."

That seemed to be all the initiative he needed, because in an instant Cassian was bodily lifting her out of the water and onto the stone edge that framed the pool. The rough stone scraped lightly against her thighs. Cassian settled between her legs, coaxing her forward so she could hook her knees around his shoulders, balancing her upper body with her arms outstretched behind her, palms gripping the stone. 

Catching her eye, he meticulously slid her bottoms down, enough to give him access. Cassian moved forward to kiss her inner thighs. 

"Take it off," breathed Jyn. "Come on, please." 

He licked one broad stripe up her entrance without warning, making her cry out. He pulled back to look up into her eyes, pouting. 

"But I like them." 

Jyn ached all over, now that he'd gone and given her a teaser for what was to come. Scheming _bastard_. 

"Cassian, they get in the way. Just take them off." 

Cassian appeared to contemplate this, resting his chin on her knee as he did. The ridiculous underwear-bottoms didn't even allow her a clear view of his face. 

"Okay," he said at at last, drifting back to pull it off. "But don't blame me if you can't find it after." 

"I won't miss it." 

" _I_ will. Like I said, it's a good look on you." Tossing the offending garment onto the same heap as the discarded top-half, he once again drifted close, lifting her knees onto his shoulders. He was tall enough that he could reach her from the water without stretching on his toes, but he had to get partly onto the stone to reach where he wanted. Cassian didn't seem to mind the roughness scraping his chest. 

Her legs tightened reflexively around him when he got back to work, kissing and sucking at her entrance. He licked his way to her clit, then proceeding to suck the nub with gentle alterations in pace and pressure. She swallowed a groan, tightening further around him. 

Cassian drank her up like a dying man, greedy for every last drop of her slick. He left no area untouched as he continued his exploration, occasionally muffling his own pleased moans against her skin, against her core. The vibration made her nerves tingle everywhere. She was going to come _hard_. 

"Jyn," he murmured, moving a pace back onto the skin of her thighs. "Hold on." 

_Hold on...?_

That was all the warning she got before he lifted her off the edge, so he was carrying her on his shoulders in the most angle possible. Jyn panicked, fearing a fall. 

"Relax," said Cassian, gentle persuasion in his voice. "I'm going to hold perfectly still, and I want you to get on your knees on my shoulders, okay?" 

Jyn stared down at him, still clinging on for dear life. "Are you crazy?" 

"Try it out," he insisted, kissing her center, which was all he really could reach like this. She didn't know how he hadn't toppled them both over just yet. "It'll be fun." 

"We're going to _fall_."

 "We aren't." Kiss. "I'll hold onto you." 

Gearing up for one big, splashy finale, Jyn carefully started with one leg, attempting to kneel on his shoulder as asked. True to his word, Cassian held her firmly while she struggled to get into position. He didn't sway once. 

"Steady?" 

"Yes," said Jyn. "For now."

 He grinned, holding her in place by her calves while she loosely held onto his head. This wasn't going to end well. 

But Cassian had his mouth on her in an instant and she forgot her misgivings. It became more challenging to hold on with the way he was lapping her up hungrily, his noises of pleasure muffled between her legs. She gasped, holding onto him tighter. They wobbled dangerously in the water. 

"You taste-" He stopped his sentence mid-way as his tongue moved in and out of her languidly. " _Jyn_ , I-" He nipped at her clit without teeth, making her choke back a near-scream. 

They were losing that initial stability, fast. Jyn didn't realise until it was too late. 

She jerked when he dragged his bottom lip along her entrance, and Cassian was distracted enough by her reaction that he loosened his grip. Her eyes widened for an entirely different reason then. 

Water and cloudy bubbles filled her vision and she heard a resounding splash of something hitting the water. Jyn made a mad dash for the surface, her reactions kicking in fast. She broke the surface with a loud gasp of breath. 

Cassian emerged just as her vision started to clear, wiping water from his eyes. He was thoroughly drenched, water dribbling in rivulets down his cheeks and nose as he regained his own bearings. 

He caught of sight of her and blinked, their gazes locking for a moment. 

They burst out laughing. 

"I told you that wouldn't work!" she exclaimed, slapping water in his direction. He tried to duck from the path of the spray. 

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," he quipped, grinning the widest she'd ever seen him. He treaded over to her, slipping his arms around her waist. 

She pulled closer to him, her arms encircling his neck. " _Nerfherder_."

 He pressed his forehead to hers, smiling, and they spent a moment like that, just taking each other in. But Jyn did realise that she was totally naked and it felt _strange_ in a pool as open to the elements as this. He picked up on what she was thinking. 

"Do you want to finish this somewhere else?" 

She hugged him tighter, mostly to shield her bare shoulders from the cold air and to feel less exposed. No one was watching, but still. The mountains were _right there_. Bodhi's hiking gang was scouting those mountains.

"I want a shower. Maybe I can repay the favour, too." She looked at him with a glint in her eye. 

"Sounds like a plan," said Cassian, leading her backwards towards the edge again. When they got there, he lifted her up onto it for the second time, and at Jyn's questioning look, he laughed, reaching for her discarded swimwear. "I got the impression that you didn't want to be walking around without clothes." 

"This one's good at deducing things," hummed Jyn, biting back a full-blown smile when he started to slip her bottoms back on. He lifted himself up onto the ledge to sit beside her and helped her slip on the top as well, tying the strings behind her back while she moved her hair out of the way. 

She turned around, catching his jaw and rewarding him with a bruising kiss. 

"You are my favourite thing about this vacation," she smirked. "And, if you'll let me, once we're in that shower I'll show you _how much_."

Cassian bit his lip, the tips of his ears the faintest red. 

"I'd say you were my favourite part," he mused, feigning contemplativeness. "But that green two-piece comes _very_ close."

 Jyn punched him lightly in the arm. "Like I said. Nerfherder." 

He leaned in, his lips skimming hers as he grinned. 

" _You won't be saying that after round two_." 

 

 

 

 


	5. be a little louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian is a good boy for Jyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More delightful sub!Cassian because this tag needs more fics. I will eventually update my chapter fics, I swear!

“You can try all you like. But perhaps it’s time to admit you’ve been outdone, hm?” Jyn trailed a finger along his jaw, tantalisingly close. “You aren’t getting out of those bonds without my permission, _Captain_.”

He forced himself to relax, but it was difficult not to squirm under the intensity of her gaze. The rope cut into his wrists when he struggled, not enough to cause significant discomfort but enough to leave a burning sensation that reminded him exactly where he was. 

Wrists bound together and over his head, around the metal bars that made the headboard of the bunk. Completely naked under Jyn Erso. 

He half couldn’t believe he’d asked for this, but the greater part of him had let go of all embarrassment and was more than prepared for whatever she had in store for him. 

“Look at you,” she hummed appreciatively, tongue darting out briefly to wet her lips. “You look good enough to eat.” 

Her eyes trailed down to his painfully hard cock, and his throat went dry at the way she licked her lips then. 

She placed a warm, heavy hand low on his stomach, making his muscles jump. 

“Take it easy.” She leaned in again, brushing the hair out his eyes with her free hand. “Tell me if you want to stop, and I will. Don’t hesitate if something doesn’t feel right.” 

He swallowed, nodding his understanding. 

Jyn grinned. “Good boy.” 

She straddled his legs, tilting his face up to kiss him. Cassian went willingly, a soft sigh spilling from him. His lips were pliant under hers, and he let her kiss him with increasing vigour, until she grasped his chin and coaxed his mouth open to hers. She swallowed his moans with an air of smugness. 

“I love the sounds you make,” smirked Jyn when she pulled back. “Tell me I’m the only one who gets to have you like this.” 

He nodded frantically. “ _Yes._  Yes, Jyn.”

“You have a nice way of saying my name,” she mused, pursing her lips. “But I think, for the rest of this night, I want you to call me by my rank.” 

Cassian’s eyes widened. 

“Is that clear, Cassian?” 

He struggled to form coherent words. " _Yes,_ Sergeant.”

Jyn bit her lip in a mischievous grin, like she could tell _exactly_ what this was doing to him. As if to drive the point home, she slanted her hips against his, settling more weight against where he ached to have her. Cassian barely held back a groan. 

“You’re so hard already,” observed Jyn smugly. “Do I really have that much of an effect on you, Captain? That you’re so turned on when I'm just getting started?” 

His cheeks reddened, but he couldn’t tear away from her gaze. “Yes, Sergeant.” 

She laughed with wicked delight. “I like that. An honest man. How much do you like the things I’m doing to you, Cassian?” 

His blush deepened, but he didn’t tear away. “A lot, Sergeant.” 

“That’s a good boy,” she hummed, rewarding him with a kiss. Her fingers ghosted up and down his sides, leaving anticipation bumps on the skin in their wake. She dragged a hand lightly down his chest, then dipped lower as if unthinkingly. “Tell me what you want.” 

Cassian breathed in sharply. How was he supposed to answer that? Jyn’s hand came to rest just below the valley between his hips, maddeningly close. 

“Tell me,” she ordered, swiftly taking him in hand. “Are you going to stop behaving now?” 

He shook his head urgently, cursing his inability to form words. He didn’t know what he could ask for, he didn’t know _how_ to ask- but he wanted so badly to be good for Jyn. 

“You,” he managed hoarsely. “I want you.” 

Jyn’s expression softened for a split second, before she shook her head. 

“I know that.” She ran her knuckles pointedly along his length. “What do you want me to _do_ , Cassian?”

“Me?” he offered weakly, with a hopeful smile. It worked; breaking her authoritarian stance for a minute, Jyn laughed, unfiltered. When she looked back down at him her eyebrows were raised and a smile was dancing at the corners of her lips. 

“You want me to fuck you, Cassian?” 

He swallowed. “ _Yes,_ Sergeant.” 

“I see.” She allowed his cock to slide out of her fist, making him choke back a whimper at the loss of her touch. “And how do you want it?" 

"I...don't understand the question, Sergeant." 

Jyn tapped his cheek contemplatively. “I don’t want you to start worrying about making me come. This is for you. This is entirely about you.” She kissed him softly on the lips. “Let me take care of you, Cassian.” 

Now he had to look away, because the unwarranted tenderness in her expression would be his undoing. He was still getting used to the idea of someone who treated him like this, like he was more than a quick fuck or a means to an end. It had been easier for him to give those things to Jyn; but to be on the receiving end of it was a different game he had no idea how to play. 

“Will you let me do that?” 

He struggled to find his voice, but he was sure. And desperate. “Yes, Sergeant.” 

Jyn kissed him again, deep and languid. Fresh from the kiss, she whispered, “Good boy.” 

Cassian shivered, arousal flaring hot and urgent in his belly. He gasped when she reached down without looking away to take his cock in hand, buried his face in her clavicle when she pumped him a few times. His every nerve ending was lit like a fuse, and Jyn was so close he could feel every place her body touched his, the charged air in the minute space between them, the calloused skin of her palms rubbing tantalisingly against his cock. 

Jyn could tell exactly what it was doing to him. She dragged her lips along his jaw, smirking against his skin.

“It’s so easy to ruin you,” she purred close to his ear, like it was a secret meant for the two of them. “You’re so pretty like this, so sensitive. Be loud for me, Cassian.” 

He bit back a groan when she swiped her thumb above his slit, bucking helplessly into her hand. Jyn _tsk_ ed. 

“Loud. I want your neighbours to hear you, know how responsive you are for me. That my hand on your cock is enough to break your control.” 

Cassian groaned, louder than he ever remembered being, hips jerking in response to her words and her touch. He was close, _so close_ …

Jyn rolled off of him, and he swore in protest to the loss of her touch, trying to reach out but being held back by his bonds. 

“Jyn, _please—_ ” 

“Lie down,” she ordered. 

He whined, tugging uselessly at the ties. “Jyn-”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” She pushed a finger to his chest, prompting him to do as asked. He obeyed, but couldn’t stop himself from continuing to plead with her, his thoughts an incoherent mess that were only sure of one thing.

“Please, Jyn, I…I want…” 

“Don’t come until I say you can,” said Jyn sternly, straddling his legs again. “Ask permission when you’re close.” 

He nodded helplessly. 

Cassian nearly shouted when Jyn took him in her mouth, going deep enough that he fought not to push it, determined not to make it uncomfortable for her. He muffled his cries when Jyn slid back and forth along his length with her lips, wrapping the rest of him in hand, pulling away and blowing on the wet skin. He had less than a second to catch his breath before she circled the head of his cock with her tongue then sucked on the tip, hard, and he started blabbing obscenities in every language he knew when she repeated the motion once, twice, a third time. The headboard rattled in protest when he thrust his hips forward, desperate for more.

“Jyn, I’m—”

Jyn pulled back from him, and the way she met his eyes while her hands were wrapped around his leaking cock was enough to make him let go then and there. But he remembered her orders, squeezed his eyes shut...and asked for her permission. 

“Can I…I’m close, Sergeant, _please_ , can I come? Can I come, Sergeant?” 

Jyn trailed a finger lightly, thoughtfully along the inside of his thigh. He trembled under her hands, tethering on the very edge. 

“I don’t know,” she said finally, meeting his gaze calmly. It was a facade he saw right through, but there was hardly anything he could do about it _now_. “Do you deserve it?” 

“I’ve been good,” he blurted. “Please, Sergeant, I’ve listened to everything you said, I’ve been _good—_ ” 

“You have.” Jyn smiled, sincerely. She pressed a soft kiss to his thigh, making him stiffen with the need for release. “You’ve been perfect, Cassian. Come for me. Come now.” 

His back arched for one long moment and then he was crying out, spilling uncontrollably into her hand and over his stomach. His body shuddered and jerked and she held him together until he was spent, slumping back onto the hard bunk in exertion. 

“That’s it,” whispered Jyn, encouragingly. “Good boy. You were incredible.” 

She made her way up his body to kiss him. He whimpered when he tasted himself and she grinned, running her tongue along his lower lip to give him a better taste. Cassian groaned into her mouth, the headboard rattling again when he attempted to touch her, to hold her close.

That drew Jyn’s attention to his bods, and with a wicked grin, she reached across to undo them. It was several moments later that the ropes fell slack and he could pull his arms back. 

She helped him sit up, trailing her touch soothingly up and down his back as he rubbed his reddened wrists. 

“How does that feel?” she asked. 

He had to clear his throat twice before he found the voice to answer. “I’ll be alright. Thank you, Jyn.” 

“Anytime.” She pecked him on the cheek. “So, thoughts? Did you enjoy it?” 

Cassian blinked, surprised she even had to _ask_ . “ _Force_ , yes,” he laughed.

She smiled right back. “Good. I’m glad. Don’t ever hesitate to ask if you need that again.” 

“I won’t.” He attempted to turn on his side, exhausted, only to be reminded of the mess between his legs. “Ah, I need a shower. I’ll join you after.” 

Jyn raised an eyebrow, fighting back a knowing smirk. “You need any help with that?”

He flushed, ducking his head. “I wouldn’t object…” 

She grabbed his hand, already swinging her legs over the edge of the bunk. “Then let’s not waste any time, _Captain_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
